A Christmas Saved
by samptra
Summary: Christmas 2011 Oneshot - Cold hearted Heero is about to get a lesson in what Christmas is all about.


Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.

Pairings: 2x1

Genre: Romance, Christmas, Fluff

Story: Christmas 2011 - Cold hearted Heero is about to get a lesson in what Christmas is all about.

Author's Note: My installment for Christmas, hopefully I can get myself back on track and get writing these things, finish up some more of my stories. For now though wishing you and yours a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New year.

A Christmas Saved

December 24

"The last of the documents Sir," the soft, strong voice spoke from his elbow. A grunt answered as the man seated behind the large desk reached out taking the folder. There was a long silence; "Yes?" he bit out his voice as cold, and clear as the now approaching night. "It's Christmas Eve sir…tomorrow is Christmas day." The voice spoke again, calm, cool, collected. It was a conversation they had been having for the last five years; every Christmas Eve.

"I suppose you want the day off tomorrow…" the other said nothing. Waiting as he made a show of leafing through the latest contracts. "Go then, and I will see you bright and early, December 26."

"Thank you Sir," he murmured moving across the tiled floor, his polished shoes making a distinct click as he moved towards the door. The sound suddenly stopped and he turned long legs eating up the distance. A log fingered hand reached inside his suit. A small, plain black box came out, hesitating for a heart beat he set the box on the desk. "Merry Christmas…Heero." He said before turning striding out of the office.

It wasn't until the door clicked shut that the other at the desk looked up. Deep blue eyes, an unnatural shade looked form the small box to the door. A brief look of infinite sadness passed over his face. Before solemn features settled into place, and he shook himself focusing on the paper work before him.

-#-#-#-

It was eight when he finally left his office, the place as silent as a tomb. Dark and ominous his own pricey shoes beating out a steady rhythm. In silence he rode the elevator to the parking garage. His black Porsche the only car left in the structure. His face grew colder as he peeled out into the snowy streets. His frown deepening as he rolled by the brightly lit streets, past laughing and shouting people. Christmas trees dripping lights, out of the city to the suburbs, the houses warmly lit where families where gathering together.

Grunting he gunned the engine flying past the warm houses to the one dark house, set back from the road behind a large gate. He clicked the button as he swung in and drove towards the large house. Down shifting he rolled to a stop in front of the double doors.

Steps crunching in the frozen snow he glanced upwards, as the soft flakes began to fall. "Figures…" he growled, striding towards the door. Keys jingled softly in the door as the heavy wood swung inwards reveling a hallway as empty and as cold as outside. He had taken a single step when a sudden gust of wide whipped the door closed behind him with a tremendous crash. He jumped slightly, angry at his own reaction. "Your being stupid Yuy…" he mumbled. Dumping his briefcase as he shrugged out of his coat, hanging it, he headed further into the large silent house.

A sudden noise made him pause, "Heeerrrroooo…" the man froze a sudden chill racing across his skin raising gooseflesh. Swallowing thickly, eyes darted, "Your hearing things," he mumbled, moving slowly once more. In darkness he ascended the stairs, unsure why he turned no lights on. In utter silence he moved into the bathroom, fingers pulling the silk tie off, shrugging out of the Armani suit. "Hhheeerrrooo…" came the hissed whisper once more. The man ignored it pointedly, "Loosing it…" he stepped into the hot shower letting the scalding water hit his body. Unmindful that this already bronze skin was turning a dull red with the heat, taught muscles began to relax.

Long moments passed before he was turning the shower off, mechanically wrapping a black towel around his waist. Moving slowly to the large mirror over the vanity. Blue eyes coming to rest on his own familiar form; the solemn face, a chiseled strong, masculine face now sporting a five o'clock shadow. He wasn't an imposing figure, standing six foot one, but he was well muscled, almost overly so. An odd combination for a businessman. He smiled a little then, a small twitch of his mouth only.

A businessman.

The smile disappeared, he was a businessman. Since he'd taken over the company they had tripled their profits. In an economic recession he was making money, he was worth millions. What did he have to show for it? A large house, a nice car, expensive cloths. He turned away from the mirror then, "An empty house." He mumbled, shedding the towel and pulling on his plaid pj pants, followed by white, long sleeve waffle shirt. He shuffled out then heading for kitchen.

Not bothering to turn on a light he pulled open the fridge. Almost empty, just enough for a sandwich and beer. Food in hand he headed for the living room clicking on the TV, his lip curling at the veritable plethora of Christmas movies. Finishing the food he leaning back in his single chair before the large screen TV, "I hate Christmas…" he mumbled eyes drooping slowly closed.

-#-#-#-

He woke suddenly. Disoriented and confused he glanced around hazily, trying to figure out what had pulled him out of his slumber. The clock over TV read midnight he hadn't been out all that long. "So what…" he stopped as a sudden clink came. Like a chain rattling, faint at first then stronger, louder and closer. "Heeerrrroooo!" the call came louder now and Heero was wide awake. His pulse picked up, the blood roaring in his ears; eyes looking for some weapon anything. It had to be a home invasion.

The rattle reached the doorway, panting Heero grabbed up the only thing he had a plate getting ready to bring it down on the head of the intruder. The figure stepped into the room fully then, the plate passing through him and hitting the floor with a crash. Heero went white with fear. "That failed," the voice was whispery, ghostly like the apparition itself.

"W-What…" Heero's voice was a horse choke. His throat felt dry as cotton, closing off as suddenly whatever it was looked directly at him. "Zechs!" the name was a breathy whisper on dry lips. The face was haggard and drawn, the hollow and haunted eyes. "The one and only," he spoke his lips seemed to barely move. He did however stepping forward his once pristine suit, the one he had died in, now ragged and dirty. "But your dead," Heero managed to get out suddenly feeling surreal, as if this was some horrible nightmare. "Your car spun out last Christmas Eve…you died in the crash." Heero said trying to get a hold of himself, there was no such thing as ghosts.

"You are right, I am dead." He spoke again his voice an echo, as if coming from far away. The chains he pulled clanked, and rattled as he approached his once junior at the company. "What do you want from me?" Heero backed up his knees hitting his single chair once more and falling into it. "Why do you drag those chains?" The once man looked at him forlorn, "I forged these chains in life Heero, link by link." A long, ghostly fingered hand lifted it.

"Remember the year we cut the Christmas bonus check for the company?" He asked directing his gaze back to the other. Heero nodded in a short jerky motion, "We saved the company hundreds of thousands. We where given a promotion." Zechs sneered self-deprecating. "It was moments like that, that forged these chains." He dropped them, and Heero heard the terrible rattle. " I will drag these chains forever." Haunted eyes looked to him once more, "They are nothing however to the chains you shall have Heero Yuy, the things you have done have made them twice the length of mine." Shaggy hair shook as he denied the accusation vehemently. "No," he whispered, "Yes!" the voice echoed, "You will!"

Heero's heart thudded as he looked at the wretched creature before him, "However Heero, it is not to late." He paused slowly beginning to shuffled backwards. "You shall have your chance, three spirits shall visit you tonight." Heero was shaking violently suddenly freezing, "Heed their warning and you shall have a chance." Zechs was fading out now, disappearing as he neared the entrance to the room. "Wait Zechs," he called the ghost almost completely gone. "The stroke of one Heero…" then the rattling was gone and he was once more alone in his darkened living room.

-#-#-#-

It was dark and quiet as he lay in bed. "I dreamed it," he mumbled, "A simple hallucination that's all." He rolled over eyes suddenly heavy. "I've just been working too long that's all." He would see, all would be well in the morning.

He woke suddenly. Unsure why at first the room seemed quiet. Blue eyes rolled around as he turned, letting out a very undignified yelp as he saw the man standing by his beside. "Rise and shine," he spoke voice smooth, and thick as if it were coffee. Heero scrambled out of the bed searching once more for a weapon only to get his feet tangled in blankets, falling off the side of the bed right at the man's feet. "Smooth," he spoke again with the hint of a smile, "No time for games Heero we have much to do." He strode towards the entrance. "You coming?" he called over his shoulder, as Heero was picking himself up off the floor. "Who are you why are you in my house?' The man turned to him, he was dressed in white, a sharp contrast to his own mocha coloured skin. His eyes where dark, slanted, his black hair pulled back in a neat ponytail. His white dress shirt was casually unbuttoned, rolled to his elbows. He was handsome, unusually so. He almost seemed to glow with an inner light. "I am the ghost of Christmas past."

Heero went into a semi state of shock, his mind rebelling, this wasn't happening. He was dreaming, or he was dead, there was no two ways about it. "And it is now 1:02 and we are running late." He strode back to Heero gripping his hand and tugging him out. Heero followed in a daze, "Where are we going?" his voice seemed miles away. "To the past Heero…" he said before the world seemed to fall away and they where surrounded by stars. The wind whipping through Heero's hair and his feet seemed to touch nothing at all.

They stopped suddenly, the world coming once more back into focus, the man released his arm. "Where are we?" Heero spoke seeming to come back to him, deciding if this was some sort of dream it would be easier just to go with it. He'd already had a hell of a night. He glanced around, the place becoming more familiar by the moment. "This is…this is…" his heart began to speed up. "Christmas Eve…1989," the ghost said walking towards the door of what Heero now recognized as a hospital. Stiff legs followed, "This is where my mom died," he said thickly as the walked through the halls towards a small, seated figure in a hard plastic chair.

"Look familiar?" he asked as they came to a stop, "It's me." Heero reached forward to touch the child only to have his hand pass through him. "These are but shadows of the past, they cannot see or hear us." The boy looked up his eyes puffy and red, yet blue, so beautifully blue. His face heartbreakingly beautiful, a man was coming out of the nearby doorway. He was severe looking, a face that never looked as though it smiled. "Father!" Heero gasped looking suddenly white.

_The boy in the chair looked up,_ _"Daddy all I asked Santa for was for mommy to get better…" he tried to smile, his eyes streaming. "She's dead Odin, and she will never becoming back." He turned striding away down the hall, "Come Odin."_ _He said stiffly, the little boy hurrying after him._ _Trying in vain to stem the flow of tears._

Heero watched as they disappeared around the corner. "Harsh," the man in white said beside him, Heero snorted, "That's how I learned my mother died." His chest was suddenly hurting, he rubbed at it absentmindedly.

The hall dissolved around them, the hospital disappearing turning into something more familiar. "Hey this is…" he trailed off eyes everywhere at once. A million smells, sounds, and feelings returning. "You're right, it's your old school." The man said grinning softly as two boys ran by laughing. Wearing the same kaki coloured uniform, Heero couldn't help the small smile that formed. The ghost nudged him, gesturing towards a much slower figure; a slender boy, awkward and unsure in his adolescent body.

"_Hey Heero hurry up man you'll miss the last bus!" Another boy ran by, "Dummy Heero never goes home." Laughing the pair hurried on, the young solemn face followed them. "Christmas is stupid, I don't care anyways." _

"I never went home, dad didn't want me." The apparition of Heero watched his fifteen year old self round the corner into his dorm room. "Shipped me off to military school before mom was even in the ground." The ghost leaning against the doorway watching inside, "It wasn't all bad though was it?" Heero glanced around the doorway as well, spotting a taller gangly figure shuffling off his cot.

"_Going to be around for Christmas Heero?" A mess of honey brown hair was a wild tangle, his cheeks flushed from his nap. He was wearing a white wife beater, and the army issue boxers. Blue eyes glanced to his roommate, Duo Maxwell they had been boarding together since their first year. He said nothing, just focused on his work before him, "Me too." He smiled getting up and stretching he was big and awkward, his body a tangle muscle, like a puppy growing into themselves. _

"Didn't he stay with you every Christmas?' Heero nodded slowly, "He did." Eyes never leaving as the long haired teen, making his own teenage self smiling. "We where always together even when we…" He trailed off the place around him was fading out again, things where brightening around them. The sun was suddenly too bright, the air around them becoming heavy and hot. "Where overseas." He finished looking around, spotting the familiar tent . "Spirit, is this…" he heard laughter, and yelling inside.

Hurrying forward he was met with a cheery scene, one that he had not thought about in a long time. "We where a day early getting our Christmas, they made a delicious meal, giving us the day off." He looked around the tent as men hollered back and forth, trading pictures and letters from home. "We got mail too, we celebrated all day, even though we knew we had patrol Christmas Day."

"_Hey Heero!" Duo sat beside him on the cot, two large plates of food in hand. "You really going to eat all that?" Duo nodded, laughing as he stuffed another mouthful in. Heero shook his head eyes watching the others laugh and yell around the tent. A sudden weight in his lap made him glance down. It was a newspaper wrapped box, "What's this?" he asked picking it up and turning it over. "Merry Christmas." Was all he said with a big smile. _

"We where on five tours of duty together." He said watching as his former self spoke to the man sitting beside him. "Yes, and if I recall there was another Christmas…" the man in white was leading them through the back of the tent and into another place. A place Heero recognized in a heartbeat, "No…" he whispered. Eyes suddenly wide, shivering despite the mild temperature. "Why here?" he asked frantically wild hair bobbing as he tried to back away.

The man was relentless, moving forward, Heero's feet following without his consent. "Please do not show me this I beg you," his plea's feeble, falling on deaf ears. They where already in the ward, a military hospital in the middle of all the sand and dirt. The heavily bandaged figure on the bed barely clinging to life, his face swollen beyond recognition. An older, more solemn Heero sat beside the bedside. Unmoving, holding the hand tightly. "He was caught, badly beaten and dumped on the side of the road. No doubt would have been taken to a prison but a patrol got to him first." Blue eyes watched his own self, "He died… several times before they could bring him back." He remembered them cracking his chest open to shock his heart back, several times.

The feelings where flooding back, the guilt, the helpless rage. "I was supposed to go with them.." he whispered more to himself then the sprit. "I was sick, with a cold…." He trailed off feeling the bitter remorse once more, he watched as the figure on the bed begin to moan twitching.

"_Medic!" Heero bellowed as the hand tightened on his, Duo gasping and arching off the bed. The medical team hurried in, pushing him clear as they checked machines, his vitals, his figure. It all took long moments before one of the women turned to him. "Your friend is going to be fine." Nodding slowly, he turned walking away for Duo. Walking away from the one person in his life that he had loved…_

"Why did you leave?" the man in white asked interested, Heero couldn't answer he was feeling it all over again. His heart was breaking; he didn't want to feel like this. Everything he loved had been taken from him, his mother and then nearly Duo. If he opened his heart he was just going to get hurt. He was suddenly furious, "Why did you show me this!" He turned his heart throbbing and to his utter shame he felt hot teats pricking behind his eyes. "To torture me?" His face was turning red and his fists where clenched white knuckled. Chest heaving he was ready to do battle. "Christmas only brings painful memories…"

The spirit smiled sadly, "I only show you the things that have been Heero, these are shadows of memories past. Do not blame me." The fight left him, and his knees seemed suddenly weak, as he slid to the ground. Eyes unseeing, "Please leave me." He whispered, eyes closing momentarily. When he opened them, he was once more in his room kneeling beside his bed. Trembling he crawled into bed, curling in on himself. Fighting that gripping pain once again.

-#-#-#-

He was awake again, warily this time. The digital clock reading two in the AM. He sat up scanning the room slowly, all was quiet and dark. Zech's had said it was three spirits that would visit him, he frowned maybe he had been mistaken…a sudden crash from the kitchen had him hurrying down the hall. The room was brightly lit, making Heero blink in the sudden change. "Hey man!" a cheery voice called, and Heero was staring at what he would have thought to be a typical teenager. He was wearing bright red, skintight skinny jeans, his hoodie was cream coloured over a white and red striped shirt. On his head was a black wool toque slouched back on a bright blonde hair. He was tanned, handsome, with bright blue eyes.

Heero was wary, "Come in dude, have a bite." He gestured to the veritable feast before him on the counter. Heero took a tentative step inside; barefoot he was still clad in the dark pj pant, and off white waffle shirt. "Who are you?" he asked slowly the teen setting his plate of food down standing to come to him. "I am the ghost of Christmas Present." He said with a wide grin, "We need to get going." Heero was not going to argue, whatever was happening to him was going to happen and he was jut going to have to go with it. He was following the man? Out the front door and into the bright light of day.

"Wha…" Heero squinted into the sky, and the ghost threw open his arms now wearing fingerless gloves. "It's Christmas Day Heero!" he crowed smiling widely, and Heero was stumbling after him as the road before them seemed to blur and fuzz, leaving them downtown. People bustled the street, parcels in hand, children in new cloths where laughing giddily toys clutched in their hands as they chased their parents. "Off to see family," the spirit gestured, "Doesn't it warm your heart Heero? Even a little?" he watched as people yelled Merry Christmas at one another before hurrying along eager to be with friends and family.

"I have no family…" Heero spoke softly, feeling suddenly unaccountably said for himself. The guide said no more but the street blurred putting them in a familiar room. "This is at the armories…" he glanced around recognizing it immediately, "Truly Heero?" the man asked pointing to the others laughing around the table, cheering and drinking.

"_To our brothers who did not return home with us!" They lifted their glasses, clinking merrily. "To our brotherhood," they cheered again. "To all those who are not with us." A voice said softly, his long hair was tied back in a braid. Winding it's way down his back. A derisive snort came from the other side of the table. "Your not talking about Yuy are you Maxwell?" the others mumbled in agreement. "Heero still fought with us," he spoke calmly, his voice deep and pleasant for a man his size. "Yeah right Duo, that ass hasn't come to a single get together, party, dinner, reunion. Hasn't done any fundraising, hell he hasn't even come to training." The other's shouted their agreement, one stood, "To Heero Yuy I hope he has a very Merry Christmas the cold hearted bastard." _

Heero had gone pale, the warmth seeming to leave his body. He had known he wasn't well liked but this… he'd bled in the sand with these men. "Ouch," the blonde ghost said shaking his head. Heero scanned the happy crowd feeling alone and desolate until his eyes landed on Duo. He didn't join in that cheering. He sipped quietly at his beer. Heero went to stand beside him reaching out a hand, only to have it pass through him.

"Come Heero there is more to see…" blue eyes never left the figure, as he faded away. The darkness was brightening again, they where standing outside a poorly kept stone building. "Spirit?" he asked, but the other was already on the front step. Heero hurried after, making it in time to pass through the doors. "Welcome to Sister of Mercy Orphanage, Heero." He spoke with a smile just as five young children rounded the corner screaming in excitement. They followed the children into the main living room, the place was shabby, run down, but clean as clean could be. The furniture was old and ratty, yet it didn't dampen the frenzied chaos of the children.

"Why did you bring me here spirit?" He asked eyes still roaming the place, "Him." He said simply and Heero's eyes landed on the imposing figure beside the tree. Tall, muscular, he was smiling widely large hands handing out brightly coloured parcels. "Duo!" he marveled forgetting himself and hurrying over. "You're giving out toys to the orphans…" he trailed off realizing the smiling man could neither see nor hear him.

"_Bless you Duo, every year you come. Such wonderful presents for the children." The sister put her hand on his arm. The man shrugged modestly, "It's the least I can do," the Sister shook her head, "A man who donates so much every month Duo, will receive his reward in heaven." Blushing now he turned back to the kids._

"What does she mean?" he rounded on the other, not noticing the scene fading out. "He donates half his salary to the orphanage Heero…" shock was written on his face. Turning he sought out Duo this time though they where in a small, cramped apartment. Full of books and papers, a long figure sat at a small table eating a homemade meal. A one eyed calico cat sat at his feet eating as well.

_A strong long fingered hand gently scratched the cats ear, "Merry Christmas Ebenezer," he said softly. He lifted his beer, "Merry Christmas Heero," he held it up to the picture Heero now turned to see. _

"I remember that day…" he said softly, the picture the two of them in uniform, arms around one another smiling in the hot desert sun. It had been one of the happiest days of his life. A sudden hacking cough caught his attention; Duo was doubled over coughing, his hand clutching at his chest. "Duo," he cried rushing to him, unable to help. "Spirit!" he cried. "We are shadows Heero we can do nothing," he spoke softly his face speaking volumes of helplessness. Heero turned back Duo not coughing as hard.

"_S'ok Ebenezer," he told the cat who had stopped eating to come stand by his master. The voice was horse and chocked. "It's ok." _

A large hand rubbed at the loose long sleeved shirt he wore, the buttons undone Heero could see that long thick scar. They had opened his chest up, to massage his heart to bring him back, and his body bore the scars yet. He was still petting the cat, as they faded out and Heero was on the darkened street once more. "Spirit please what's wrong with him?" he begged frantic with worry, why hadn't Duo told him he was ill? "Phnomimuia, his chest and lungs are weakened. He's more susceptible then most."

They where walking away now further on, " Will he be ok?" Heero worried, "I cannot see the future but I do see if things do not change an empty apartment." His voice was distant, soft; "No wait it cannot be, please tell me it cannot be." The ghost did not answer, as the clock tower overhead began to chime. "My time is short Heero, I leave you now with the final spirit, the ghost of Christmas yet to come." He was backing away now, smiling sadly, "Please don't leave me," he hated the plaintive tone in his voice but the now darker street seemed to be closing in ominously. "Please no, you have shown me so much."

The ghost was almost gone, "Good luck Heero…" with that he vanished leaving Heero all alone. Suddenly chilled he wrapped his arms around himself, "Hello?" his voice seemed small and lost in the dark and empty street. There was a heavy silence, growing more fearful by the minute. A sudden spurt of light to his right had him whirling. A pale, solemn face was lit by match light as long fingers brought the stick to the tip of his cigarette. Inhaling he flicked the spent stick away, stepping forward; the street lights suddenly flared to life casting eerie shadows.

The man was dressed in black from his tie to his highly polished shoes; his suit was finely cut, and the cuff links at his wrists where just as dark. "Are you the ghost of Christmas yet to come…" Heero asked in a voice that was barely whisper." He nodded slowly, moving closer, exhaling a cloud of smoke. He was very tall, slender, his eyes a deep emerald that seemed to glow with an inner flame. His hair covered half his face lending to his air of mystery.

"I am ready," Heero said bravely fists clenching, he would met this ghost head on. "Whatever you have to show me spirit, I will follow you." The man guiding him gently down the street, the dark closing them off before opening again. In a dark boardroom where a group of semi familiar strangers sat.

"_It only seems fitting that they sell it off. The old miser cut to many corners; employee morale is at an all time low" one spoke glancing around the room, "And we can't get any new talent in here the wages are to low, benefits are slashed." A third voice spoke up, "I don't even want to work here." There was a chorus of laughter, "It's settled then we sell the place and be done with it. All in favor?" Every hand around the table went up, "Great we sign it over and they bulldoze the bitch to the ground." They all laughed again, "Good thing the old tight ass is dead, he'd be rolling in his grave." They began to pack up then meeting adjourned as they headed out. "You go to the funeral?" one was asking another, the other man laughed, "You kidding?" They departed with the rest. _

"Spirit of whom do they speak? What funeral?" The man clad in black said nothing, striking another match and putting it to the tip of his fresh cigarette; the smoking filter of his last law nearby. In seconds they where elsewhere, outside a church, the bells tolling out their painful dirge. "Why are we here?" he asked suddenly afraid of what he may see. The man said nothing, simply stood watching. Heero turned in time to see people leaving. Many people walking slowly, sadly, the bells tolled on. "Please," he recognized the men from his unit first. Wearing full military dress, more people so many unknown faces. Until he spotted the nuns, walking slowly, crying children in tow. "No spirit! No!" he yelled from the depths of his soul.

He rounded on the man in the suit, "Please you must tell me, this only what could be right? There is still time to change it isn't there?" He felt the tears once more pricking his eyes, hot, and painful. This time there was no holding back. "No please I cannot.." he said the tears running from clear blue eyes. "Not him….please not Duo."

The world around them spun out before returning, a bright winter afternoon, the snow too bright. A minister was walking away alone from a lonely grave. His robes flapping behind him, only the priest departed the graveside. There was no one else. Heero followed the man in black in a daze, weaving through the stones until they stood near the fresh dirt. "Please," Heero tried one more time, "Give me some small hope," he begged wiping his eyes, his nose running as well. The ghost pointed towards the fresh mound beside the gaping hole.

Shaking Heero started forward, the dark shadow ominously silent behind him. He reached the deep hole, the dark casket sitting in the bottom. "No…" he whispered eyes lifting to look at the freshly made tombstone, plain, cheap, baring only date and a name. A very familiar name, "No!" he yelled this time falling to his knees, swollen red eyes looking up. "Please no," it was his own name. A deep, dark chuckle stole to his ears and Heero whipped around. The man was already gone, the faint smell of tobacco smoke hanging in the air. A sudden chilling wind began, the chuckling getting louder. He stood trying to brace himself, arms raised he was pushed backwards. The laughter louder, crueler, gasping he stepped back as the wind pushed.

His feet found nothing and he was tumbling into the six-foot hole, the coffin coming up fast. "No!" he screamed when all went black.

December 25

He landed with a thump against wood. Whimpering in pain and fear he gingerly searched out the edges his own casket, only to feel solid wood. "Floor," he mumbled lifting his head to look around, the familiar surroundings seeping into his rattled mind. "I'm home," he mumbled blue eyes drifting to his bedside clock. "Seven…." He sat up in disbelief looking at the light coming in through the windows. "It's morning, " he stood slowly reaching from his phone on the table. The date reading December 25, "It's Christmas," he mumbled a slow smile coming across his face. "I haven't missed it!" he yelled, laughing madly he hurried towards the door, then back to his room, then the kitchen. "I don't know what to do, there's so much." He was mumbling all but running around his place.

"Yuy get control, you have things to do, first get clean and dressed…" following his own advice, he was cleaned and dressed for once not in a suit. He wore dark jeans, a t-shirt and zip hoodie. All but giggling he picked up his phone; he was about to put his plan into action. The first call was to be to the warehouse of his own company.

Grinning he hung up some time later ready to take on the world when something made him pause. A small black box on the table, the one from Duo he'd tossed aside. Trance like he opened it, a silver necklace was inside. Gingerly he picked it up, A wing pendent dangled from the middle. He felt tears again, he gave a small sniff pulling the present over his head he tucked the necklace away feeling the bump under his shirt. "Duo…" he spoke to no one in particular before turning and heading out of the house.

-#-#-#-

"Cheers boys, to another year!" There was a chorus of cries, and laughter around the table as the men raised their glasses. The annual unit Christmas party was in full swing, for those veterans, current reserves, and others who maybe didn't have family at home. There family gathered together here to eat, drink and be merry. Yelling over each other, they where laughing uproariously when the door banged open. All eyes turned with a passing interest, until they saw who was in the actual door.

Their Lieutenant all but choked on his beer, "Yuy!" he said standing with a gasp, "Sergeant Yuy…" the others where suddenly silent, wary, Heero had never been to one of their Christmas parties. "Yes well," he said stepping further into the mess hall, the others never taking their eyes off him. "What are you doing here?" the officer managed to get out in utter disbelief. He was dressed most casually in dark jeans, a hoodie hood visible over the black pea coat he wore. "I was invited," he said his voice, soft, yet reaching all the others in the silent room. Lieutenant Peters nodded, "Yes you where…" he began but Heero held up his hand stalling the awkward sentence.

"I realize I have been terribly remiss in my duties to the company, our unit…and most of all my friends." The entire room was floored; Heero Yuy was actually saying these things? He barely smiled; he was a cold-hearted bastard who cared more for his wealth then anything else. "To that end I hope I can make amends with all of you and I plan to start this very minute." He turned rushing to the door again, waving in whomever was in the hall. Men where standing now craning their necks to see. People flooded in baring overflowing trays of food, baked goods, and cases of beer. "Christmas dinner is on me."

They where silent a moment longer before the bursts of cheers, hollering and yelling as they rushed Heero to thank him. The stocky man was doing something completely alien to him; he was smiling. Looking younger happier, and all but seeming to glow with some sort of inner light. As they slapped him on the back, all forgiven he couldn't help but seek out a very distinctive long braid. Duo was not here.

The man of the hour Heero was seated with the others, food on the table and beer in hand they toasted, they talked, and they once more welcomed a wayward brother into their fold. Heero felt warm, he'd been giving a second chance and he was going to make it right. "Sir," he spoke to Peters, the man giving him a slap on the back, "Yes?" Heero spoke softly so the others would not over hear, "Was Duo here earlier?" A look of some sort passed over his eyes, before he grinned. "Yeah he was, " nodding Heero glanced around, "I need to catch up with him, but before I do, I would like to add a donation for the vetrens fund collection." Peters nodded, "Of course," Heero handed the cheque over standing he shrugged into his coat. "It's many a back payment believe me." Peters opened the envelope letting out a cry of surprise.

"Heero this is way too-" Heero held up his hand, "It's long over due." He grinned again the motion seeming to get easier. "It's just a start," he turned to the table waving, "Merry Christmas boys, I'll see you for training." They toasted him, yelling as he headed out into the afternoon sun. He looked upwards still smiling, feeling that sense of warmth and comfort, "Just a beginning..."

-#-#-#-

Duo sighed looking down at the rather small bag of wrapped toys sat. He was presently alone in the living room area of the orphanage as the kids in their usual fashion had Mass with the sisters, then a late lunch, and finally gifts. They where eating now, and Duo was hoping that if he wished hard enough the meager bag of gifts mould magically multiple. "Yeah right Maxwell." He coughed then, ignoring the flair of pain in his chest; he had no time for being sick. Not on the schedule that Heero kept him on.

A solid knock at the front door brought him out of his musings. His brow furrowed, who could it be? Not wanting to disturb lunch he went to the door, opening it with a smile and a "Merry Christmas," when the solemn face of his employer registered. Unusual violet eyes widened and he all but chocked on the greeting. "Duo," he said mildly from the step, "You didn't show up to work today," he spoke softly, and Duo knew from experience the softer the more worrisome. "But we uhhh….talked, today is Christmas…" he stumbled all over himself. Looking more panicked by the moment. "You disobeyed me Duo, and I have no choice but to give you a raise…" Duo's panicked turned to anger, "Now you listen I've put up with your shit for years and I…." He trailed off at the sudden smile that bloomed across his employers face. Duo hadn't seen that smile in years; it was genuine, the dimples appearing in his cheeks. Straight white teeth flashed. He felt his heart melt all over, like it had all those years ago when he'd met a skinny angry teenager.

"A raise?" he asked flabbergasted, Heero nodded stepping forward he leaned in close. Heero could smell the bigger man. Sandalwood, musk, and something that was distinctly Duo, "It's just the beginning Duo, I have so much to make up for." He whispered, and Duo felt his jaw almost unhinge as it dropped. Heero had every intention to pull away and begin to show Duo just what he was going to do, when some devil seemed to possess him. He pressed inexperienced lips to Duo's, and the heat ignited.

It took Duo all of five seconds to register what was happening, his fantasy was suddenly becoming reality. Big arms circled around him pulling him close and taking control of the kiss, and complete position of his mouth. Pent up passion drove him to press forward for long moments, until need for air drove them apart. Heero collapsed forward, panting in his arms suddenly dazed. "I'm sorry, Heero" the big man whispered, "I'm not," he mumbled regaining his breath and some of his composure, "But that comes later," he leaned up giving him a quick kiss on his cheek, "For now…" he gestured behind him to where a large truck was pulling up. With their toy company's logo on the side.

Duo thought he might cry, "Heero are those for the kids?" he nodded, smiling widely "I want this to be a wonderful Christmas for them." Laughing he wrapped an arm around his boss stepping out to help the men carry in the brightly wrapped packages.

By the time they had everything set the kids where screaming their way down the hall, laughing until the rounded the corner to see the mound of gaily wrapped packages they froze eyes as wide as saucers. It was several heartbeats before they descended on the mass and paper was flying, followed by cries of pleasure and joy. Heero stood beside Duo, his heart swelling with happiness at the genuine pleasure the children who had nothing where getting. "It's a miracle Duo," the sisters where wiping away tears of joy, "Yes it is," Duo smiled at his boss nodding his thanks. Heero smiled softly, feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment the praise the sisters ringing in his ears.

It was some time later when Heero came up beside Duo grasping his hand softly, "There's still more." Surprised he looked at the man, nodding, "I think we've done all we can today." They bid the Sisters goodbye the kids more interested in the toys, they slipped unhindered out and into the now fading sun. "What do you have in mind?" Heero smiled, "My place in an hour?" The man slowly nodded, "Yeah." He spoke softly, "See you soon." Heero smiled, and waved departing in his car.

-#-#-#-

A little over an hour later Duo was getting out of his car outside his bosses house, "I'm dreaming," he mumbled, "I've finally gone off the deep end and my mind has created an elaborate fantasy." He mumbled to himself as he approached the door, he had dreamed up that kiss today. "That hot kiss," he said to himself smirking as he knocked, and in this fantasy he was going to walk in and Heero would fall into his arms.

The door opened and that familiar bulky frame filled the door way, "Duo," he spoke softly, hesitantly, something so unusual for the normally self assured man. It was a state that only very few people had ever seen, Duo was one of them. "Heero," he smiled, following him in Duo shrugged out of his coat. Heero he noticed was wearing something more casual then his usual well pressed suit. His dark jeans where loose, relaxed fit, and the white dress shirt was being pulled taught across all that muscular in his compact torso. The cuffs rolled casually to his elbows.

Heero was eyeing Duo as well, he looked good, very good he always did; but tonight it seemed to hit him full force. He was tall, well built, his jeans could not hide the muscles of his powerful thighs. The dark grey thermal shirt was open at the neck and Heero could just make out the start of the thick scar. He accepted the coat hanging it in the closet, Duo was looking around.

"Shall we go into the dinning room?" he spoke nervously, moving back towards the room he'd prepared. Duo following, gasping when he rounded the corner into the lit room. "Heero," he gasped looking around at the white candles covering every possible surface. "You like it?" He asked, glancing around himself. The table was set with a very traditional Christmas dinner, slices of ham and turkey, dressing, potatoes, vegetables, gravy, even the cranberries. "Heero what is all this?" Duo was looking at him intently now, the other looking away and gesturing for him to take a seat. Duo willing to play along sat down, grinning.

His stomach empty Duo was more then ready to do this dinner justice, "Glass of wine?" Heero asked hesitantly holding up a bottle of vintage red, "Please." They continued that way through the first course, polite refrained, but as the second glass turned to the third and they had finally reached their fill Duo wanted some answers. "Ready for dessert?" Heero asked and Duo shook his head, "Not just yet Heero, please sit." The other did so looking anywhere but at him. "Just what is all this about Heero? Today? The orphanage…at the armories the Lieutenant called me. He was completely dumbfounded." Heero nodded shifting uncomfortable, how was he going to explain to this man what he needed too. His mind searched frantically shifted, but Duo was relentless. He always had been, always been able to see through Heero to understand him better then he did himself.

"I guess I had an epiphany," he said softly finally looking into violet eyes, Duo sat back thick arms cross across his broad chest. "I was shown my life Duo, and it was horrible. I've been selfish, greedy, and most of all I've been an asshole to those who love me…who I love…" he trailed off here almost seeming to blush. "I've done a lot of wrong in my life that I need to make up for. Today was just the beginning," he smiled a little, "With you Duo I'm hoping that…that we can have a beginning." The other felt his jaw drop, Heero looked anywhere but at him. Duo said nothing standing he rounded the table coming to stand beside the man he had always considered his best friend; the one whom he'd loved for years.

Heero felt a gentle hand on his cheek, Duo was pulling his face towards him. Saying nothing he brought his lips to Heero's. Determined to see if earlier had been a freak accident., Duo was well assured when the passion once more ignited. Heero's tentative response only added fuel to the steadily growing passion. Dessert all but forgotten Heero wrapped thick arms around his neck pulling Duo close, wanting to weep once more. This almost surreal moment was not lost on him. He had denied his feelings for so long…denied his heart for so long.

They stumbled away from the table Heero half pulling half falling towards the bedroom, Duo following eagerly, fingers coming to the buttons of the other's dress shirt tugging the material open as Heero shed it half way down the hall. The heat of passion making him hot, they parted a moment panting while Duo tugged his shirt off. Instantly back together, hands on pants popping buttons as they danced out of their jeans, spilling onto the bed in nothing but boxer briefs. Duo's black, Heero's a deep red. They meddled together kissing, touching, and tasting, for long moments. Calloused fingers danced across hard planes of muscles, teasing and testing. To see how far this would go.

-Edited for content for full version see profile -

Panting they held each other, leisurely kissing brushing hands across sensitive skin. Duo rested his forehead against Heero's "Been waiting for this for so long…" he said softly kissing red lips. Heero smiled, saying nothing until they where cleaned and once more cuddled in bed. Wrapped in Duo's arms he looked into smiling violet eyes, "I've been a fool," he said softly, "I was chasing something that didn't exist, when all I needed was in front of me the whole time." Duo smiled brushing tangled hair over his shoulder. "I'm not sure what brought about the change of heart, but whatever it was I'm eternally grateful."

It had crossed Heero's mind to tell him about his ghostly visions, but somehow he felt that that was just something for himself. A wake up call. He said nothing simply held onto that hand tightly, "Merry Christmas Duo," he said softly, "Merry Christmas Heero." The other smiled widely kissing him once more.

-#-#-#-

1 year later

"Merry Christmas Jean!" Heero called waving, the beaming secretary waved back to her boss. Why wouldn't she? The company was booming, employee morale was through the roof, productivity had almost tripled. All thanks to the generosity of spirit the CEO had suddenly acquired. True to his word Heero had changed his ways, keeping that feeling of Christmas the whole year round. He was kinder, gentler, more understanding, and he always had time for friends and family.

"Ready?" Duo was waiting for him at the end of the hall, they where due for the Christmas Eve party at the armories, despite the plethora of party invitations they where going to spend time with the boys and reminisce about the years past. "Yeah I am Duo, Merry Christmas." Smiling he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend of a year tightly, "You too love, you too." He felt the small box in his pocket grinning, the gold band he hoped would please his boyfriend.

As they stepped out in the now snowy evening, Heero laughed smiling up into his lovers face missing the three rather familiar figures they passed by. A man in white, a man in to brightly gaudy cloths, and an impeccable dressed man in black. All three where smiling, satisfied. Watching as the two figures disappeared into the snowy night arm in arm.

END.


End file.
